Seven's Superior
is a being from the Land of Light that appears in the last two episodes of the Ultraseven series. While unnamed in the original series in the TNT English Dub his name is Rutler. History Ultraseven Ultraseven fought so much on Planet Earth, his energy was almost depleted, after Dan Moroboshi was weakened, he decided to rest. Suddenly, a hologram of a being similar to Ultraseven, appeared in front of Dan, telling him that he is unable to fight, and that he should go back to his home world, Dan refuses, as he wants to stay on Earth to keep defending it, the hologram begins to get angry, and takes Moroboshi's Ultra Eye and throws it at a clock. After the Ultra Garrison was fighting the aliens that wanted to invade Earth, Moroboshi saw his teammates in danger, and decided to transform, this Ultra being appeared again to tell him that if he transformed again, he would die, Moroboshi was angry, but he still transformed. The same day at night, Moroboshi was completely hurt, but he still escaped from the Ultra Garrison without anyone noticing. At night, he fell unconscious in his car, he was rescued by a boy and his mother, after he stayed in the boy's house a while, he saw the news that the most important cities in the world were destroyed by the aliens, he decided to leave, but he was stopped again by his superior, and he said that he should not transform, that he shouldn't sacrifice his life for a race that is not even his own, but Seven disobeyed him, and after transforming and destroying Reconstructed Pandon, he flew back to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. Disappearance and Revival Seven's Superior, unlike the viewer favorite Zoffy, has seemingly disappeared from television after the events in 1978. Seven's Superior is almost forgotten by Tsuburaya Productions themselves had not been the rising popularity of this character among fans. However, even Tsuburaya cannot offer much information about this teacher of Ultraseven besides the fact that he is a high ranking resident of the Nebula M-78. This character's contradicting personality (see above sections) have led fans to question about this so little featured character. The character was revived when a comic of Ultraseven was published by "Figure King". However, Seven's Superior's appearance was vastly altered, now sporting horns. Finally, the character was revived in a respectable manner in "The Secret of Ultraman 99" Manga, where he was a prominent character. Finally, Seven's Superior appeared as part of the "Superior 8 Ultra Brothers" movie in flashbacks from the last Arc of the Ultraseven Series. Theories There are several theories among fans about Seven's Superior relating to his appearance and/or his relation to Ultraseven. *Hologram: One theory is that his similarity to Seven is because that was how his message was perceived by Dan. Another is that the Ultraseven suit was used to portray him because the production team was short on time and/or money at the time and they did not and/or could not reuse the Zoffy suit. Thus the similarity should be ignored. *Ultra Ethnic Groups: Just as red Ultras make up the majority of members of the Space Garrison and Blue Ultra are usually scientists (Ultraman Hikari, Zero's mother). It is argued by some that Zoffy and Ultraman were originally intended to represent the Space Garrison's police force of the Ultras while Seven and his superior are of the Military branch, which makes some level of sense since Seven was a scout tasked with mapping the Milky Way galaxy. *Seperate Continuities: This theory takes the Ultra Ethnic Group theory one step further. Despite the fact that they both come from the same planet, Ultraseven is generally believed to have been intended to exist in a seperate continuity from the previous series Ultraman and later Series. This would imply that the Ultras of Ultraseven (if they can be called that) were all intended to heavily resemble him just as Zoffy resembled Ultraman. In the series there is no mention of Ultraman and/or the SSSP something that is carried on in the Heisei Ultraseven series which follows this idea that Seven was the only Ultra to see Earth. *Family: The last and most popular theory is that Seven's Superior is a close family member who outranked him. The only two males of Seven's known family at the time were his father, the head of the Space Garrison's Warriors and his brother, the director of the Space Garrison HQ. This would explain his unwillingness to let Seven fight with his injuries and why they appear so similar. Behind the scenes Portrayal Seven's superior is voiced by . His suit actor is . Notes *It is commonly joked about that Seven's Superior is actually the star of Ultra Fight.